Infinity
by JadeLiar
Summary: So I just finished TFIOS. I cried for thirty minutes. But I wanted to know. How did Hazel die, and did she see the love of her life again? This is basically it. Hazel Grace Lancaster's end, reuniting with Mr. Augustus Waters.


**This is my first TFIOS one shot so I hope it is really amazing, for all of you. I cried before this, and during this. The book was just soo amazing, I loved it. And I hope you love this.**

* * *

><p>I felt the air leave me shortly, with no one around me to hear it. My parents had gone out the room, with Dr. Maria, who was probably telling them to say goodbye now. But I didn't want to say goodbye now. I didn't want to hear my mother's loud sobs, or my father's quiet ones. I want quiet. Peace. I want to die. But, I still do not know.<p>

Will my death hurt?

Did Augustus' hurt? Did he suffer while he was unconsciousness? Or did he just slip, quietly and soundly, numb all over?

I lay, staring at the ceiling. I now notice the sharp details, the small crack in the farthest left corner, the slightly different color of paint directly over the sink in the room.

As I felt the machine breath for me, it hurt. It hurt now, and hurt as I had woken up that morning, screaming until my mother and father came barreling into the room, my oxygen tank knocked over from me hitting as I sat up too fast, and now I wondered.

Did I need that tank anymore? Would this be my last second? My last minute? My last day? Or was this just another fright, like the first while Augustus was still alive, and he was contently and utterly in love with me.

I thought of what my mother said, actually sobbed, last time. "I won't be a mother anymore." But that was pre-miracle. There weren't anymore miracles. Nothing would be done good for my sickness, except my death.

Before I could even think another word, my parents came back in, my father trying to hide his tears, while my mother made no trying. She just cried. She still had the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, Dr. Maria says-." She was cut off as I raise my hand slowly. I wouldn't let her. I _couldn't._ But I couldn't find my voice right away, so it was seconds before I actually got a word out.

"Please." I begged quietly. "I don't want to hear you say it. I-" I stopped, but I saw them both jump slightly, like they had already lost me, which made my dad losen up a bit, but I took a deep, hurtful, breath. "I _can't._ I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want you to feel as if you won't ever see me again. You will. " I gave them both a small smile, something that they returned to me. "Heaven." I breathed out, still smiling.

"Yes, in heaven, baby." I watched my mother smile and kiss my head, then my father doo the same.

"I love you." My father whispered. "Never forget that."

"I love you too." My mother said right after him. I smiled, thinking sadly, '_This. This is the end of my final chapter._' I looked up at them, but felt as it the sight of them was blinding.

"I love you both." I breathed, my chest hurting and my breathing shallow. I squinted, but my parents didn't seem to notice, they were sobbing. That's when I noticed nothing hurt, not my legs, not my chest, and I could breath. I look at my sobbing parents, and the nurses coming in, but they didn't notice me looking around. I look up and saw it. There was a straight line across the screen. '_It's over._' I thought, looking down at my hands, the fingernails bright pink. '_My suffering is over._'

"Okay?" I heard a voice and quickly looked up, wondering who it was since I was dead to everyone else. At the sight in front of me, it was no longer bright. It was normal.

And there stood was perfectly healthy and smiling Augustus Waters, holding his hand out for me. I moved slowly out of bed, whispering to myself, "Okay." Repeatedly. As my hand intertwined with his soft one, we both turned back to the scene. My parents were sobbing, trying to console each other with no avail, while nurses cover my body up and Dr. Maria talked, something I couldn't hear. I looked back to Augustus, wrapping my arm around his waist, as he did the same to me, and we walked into the light, leaving the world behind, slowly, then as the light surrounded us, it was all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I wrote this about an hour after I finished the book. And after I stopped crying, but as I wrote this, I cried a bit more. <strong>

**I can't see how I never read TFIOS before now. It's freaking amazing.**

**Well, review and tell me if it was good or not. And maybe give me some ideas for another one shot or so.**

**Okay so I just changed parts of this because someone told me it was a better a different way it was bothering me so much, I couldn't live with it. Yeah, I'm crazy.**


End file.
